Arguments and Songs
by FishChipzen
Summary: A one shot from the fish! Ruby x Weiss and them having a family! has a few suggestive themes and words


**===Arguments and Songs===**

It had been a long day and Ruby would not have one bit of it anymore, fights between her and Weiss never really happen since for most of, if not _all_ of their time together ever since they've been married are and still is the best days they've ever had together, so their fights were either handled quickly or ended with the two of them on top of and inside of each other.

Thou, today was their worst to date and the divide between the two got to their adopted daughter who'd successfully broke up their fighting through crying her heart out and shutting herself inside her room.

The couple looked at each other, both infuriated, at each other, and concerned, for their treasure in the form of their daughter.

"Good job Ruby, we're officially the worse parents ever" Weiss said her voice truthful with a tinge of sadness; Ruby could only nod at Weiss words. It may have been their first incident but it would most probably be the worse one that they would have.

The two sat at their kitchen both still fuming out their anger at each other and themselves trying to cool down as much as possible.

Ruby however decided it was high time to go to her daughter's room and see if she's well, Weiss letting her leave, both giving each other the cold treatment.

Amaranth, Their daughter, was inside her room hiding underneath the blankets in her bed crying her heart out. The venomous words that her parents threw at each other were so… _wrong_ , how come the two kindest most loving mothers in the world suddenly turned into Minos, grimm that are akin to bulls, feeling like at any moment her red clad mom will turn her scythe to her white clad mama who was equally inclined at drawing her rapier at the other's neck.

And when that one word, that one phrase came out Weiss' mouth "OUR DAUGHTER, OH PLEASE, SHE NOT THE LEAST BIT _OUR_ 'S SHE'S ADOPTED HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT RUBY ROSE!" the tears that she's been holding back, flowed free and those words split in to her mind causing chaos inside the poor seven year old's mind

She hid further into her sheets as she wept away all the grief and pain in her system, not finding any success.

A knock.

She'd fidgeted on spot momentarily stopping the tears from coming out, she knew it was her mother thou not knowing which one. She chose to ignore her or them, she knew they didn't love her, would they she's just adopted she was nothing but a stranger who managed to find herself inside the home of two beautiful and loving mothers.

"What you heard from your mama…the whole 'your adopted' deal all that's true" She admitted her voice obviously gloomy "I mean how can two girls make a baby right!?" she followed up trying to lighten the mood, horribly failing at doing so.

"Look, me and your mama, were both women, girl plus girl doesn't equate to baby" she paused "We both knew that you'd know that one day so we better tell you early on but you kinda really, _really_ did believe that you were and was so happy and proud about it that we weren't able to tell you" She chuckled at how immature and cute her Amaranth could be "And I admit it was a bad move from both me and your mama we should have told you how basic human anatomy works, so Mom's sorry both of us are"

Amaranth was listening intently to Ruby's now calm voice she'd understand it at least but it still didn't make sense her head was in so much turmoil that her head started tuning out reason, again her tears went loose and she started crying again.

Ruby heard the soft and extremely sad crying of her daughter from the other side of the door, so she tried opening the it, failing. She sighed and turned to go outside their three story home and found the window to her daughter's room, dashing in leaving that familiar trail of rose petals behind her as she entered her daughter's room.

Slowly she crept up on her daughter and sitting beside her daughter stopping on her track as she picked up the nearby guitar.

"You know" she started her voice gentle and comforting "Whenever I'm sad my mom, your grandma, would always creep up on me just like this always somehow finding a way inside my room just like what I did" she perked up the guitar leveling it near her stomach making it easier for her to play it before continuing "And when she did she's start singing to ease my mind… just like this" She started playing the guitar and singing a lullaby.

* * *

 ** _"Oh, my dear, night shat turn to day…"_**

Slowly a depressed five year old Ruby peaked out from her sheets as she heard her mother's comforting voice and enticing guitar playing gracing their melody in her ears.

 _ **"Sorrow to joy, for you my love..."**_

Teary silver eyes met companionate and comforting ones as she was lulled out from hiding underneath her blanket, now ears and eyes fixated on her mom's figure against the moon's gentle beams casting a silhouette.

 **" _I'd sing and dance and play around…"_**

Ruby sat up swaying her head to the tune a smiling gracing her figures, her mother did the same, making her song all the more powerful and full of her emotions.

 ** _"And once your smile returns to you we'll go and dance a top the hill with the birds and bees their song our waltz as we dance around all the sadness and sorrow now gone…."_**

Summer stood up the guitar strapped around her as she danced with the now uplifted Ruby both giggling as the ballad like lullaby's happy spirit filled the two.

 ** _"So I wish you'll stay as we are…"_**

Summer leaned over to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead, making Ruby's smile grew ever larger.

 ** _"A top the hill…. as happy as we are~"_**

The song ended and the two sat down the bed happy and as the song says their sadness and sorrow are now gone.

* * *

Ruby ended her own rendition of Summer's lullaby, also sitting beside her own daughter, Amaranth, the two smiling as Ruby had successfully returned the smile in her daughter's face.

"Why are you crying mom?" Amaranth asked concerned

Ruby noticed the tears on her face flowing down caused by the fond memory of her late mother. So wiping them off she smiled back at her daughter petting her in the head "No no no mom's fine I just remembered your grandma"

She then scooped her daughter closer to her "Look you're adopted and that's true _but_ me and your mama we still love you like you were our own like you came out our-" "Stop what you are going to say she will not hear that so early on in life" Weiss' regular bossy yet warm and motherly voice told Ruby off before she could say something wrong.

Ruby and Amaranth looked at Weiss who obviously had a much lighter mood than last they'd both seen her.

"Your voice was amazing Ruby" Ruby gave her a warm smile "And Amaranth mama's sorry ok me and your mom didn't mean to fight and for as long as we're breathing it will ne-…" she took a second to reconsider her next words "We will try our best that it won't ever happen again"

Ruby nodded at the good choice of words that her wife delivered to their daughter "So there me and your mama promises" she raised her hand promising, Weiss followed suite

"Promise?" she asked slightly skeptical of her parents

"Promise" the two said in unison both also giving their daughter a warm smile

"YAY!" Amaranth pounced on her parents taking them down on the bed she was oh so happy, glad that the three of them had make up now, Amaranth getting over her identity crisis rather quickly.

Her parents on the other had are in the mood for _a round_ , after all their argument had just ended and maybe it was one of their quirks but after a heated argument which happened rarely they suddenly get on the mood, so the two settled them tried their hardest to act normal around Amaranth as they slowly lulled her to sleep.

"With that out of the way can we-?" Weiss leaned in on Ruby kissing effectively silencing the brunette, her allowing her tongue inside Ruby's mouth claiming dominance as the two started a myriad of moans and groans cracked from the two sounding ever lewder as they continued. Ruby took dominance back from Weiss and dragged her wife to their room for what is sure to be a _long_ night.

* * *

 **~Fish**

 **Hey! it's me der fish I wrote this up out of boredom, ah boredom look how far you'd take me to life :3, anyways I just want to crank one of these out and talk a little too! I really want to have another story going on other than Doctor and Patient but I don't really think I can write two FFs at once and still have high quality work not saying that it is but hey(since the quality of the work is up to the author but the it's the readers opinions that makes the work a _true_ quality work), I try to make it so! I'd like to ask for opinion from anyone of you guys if I can because to be honest you guys' opinion and comments are kind of ****valuable...and by kind off I mean really valuable. So thanks for reading and if you liked this please consider reading my other FF (Doctor and Patient) Bye!**


End file.
